Waiting
by Moonlightrosegirl
Summary: after waiting over 500 years, they finally get to see her again...story is better then summary, plz read!


**Waiting**

Parking his car on the curb, a tall man with long back hair and brown eyes stepped out of his car and slammed the door. Not even checking to see if his passenger had stepped out also, he clicked the lock button on his keys. Luckily, his passenger had gotten out before he pressed the button.

"Geez, your still impaction as usual when it comes to her" his passenger, a pre adult (meaning around 18, 19 or 20), said from the other side of the car. The boy had sandy blond hair that was cut short. He wore a light blue button up shirt and brown pants. His eyes were green and when he smiled, you could see dimples on his cheeks.

"And your still a brat" the man said, walking around his car and standing next to the boy. His brown eyes were serous as they gazed up at the long stair way, leading to a shirt. His long hair reached well past the middle of his back and, even under his red button up shirt and black pants, you could tell he was built.

"Are you actually going to go in this time?" the boy asked, leaning back against the car. The man glared at him, then looked back at the stairs. The boy had a point; for many years he had been coming to this spot, wanting to go see her, but knowing it wasn't the right time to. Hearing a sigh, he looked back at the boy.

"Look you know I really want to see her, but I know you want her to see you first, and I respect that. The thing is I'm getting tired of waiting. It's been over 500 years since we seen her and if you don't go up there and see her, today, then I am" the boy said, giving the older man a stern look.

The man couldn't help but smile. He put up with the brat for many years and could see where he had rubbed off on him. Lifting his head, he ruffled the boy head. Causing the boy to glare at him and move.

"Your right; lets go get our girl" he said to the boy. A smile came across the boys face, the dimples on his cheeks smiling. He was still smiling as he followed the older man up the stairs.

**x~x~x~x~x**

Typing away at her laptop, Kagome was trying to finish her latest work while sitting in her computer chair cross legged and wearing the clothes she slept in. Sighing, she closed her laptop and looked at the photos over her computer desk.

One picture was of her family and her when she graduated high school. Next to it was a picture of her graduating college. In between both was a picture of her and her grandfather, who didn't live to see her graduate college. Next was a picture of her younger brother, Sota, finishing high school as well. Now he was in college playing soccer while becoming a doctor.

After those pictures were a few random ones of her friends and her over the years. The last picture was on her at a book sighing, smiling as she toke a book from a young girl. She smiled as she thought of the irony of it.

While in college, Kagome had started writing down all her adventures on the other side of the well. After her mom had discovered her work, she sent the first couple to a publisher. Who loved the "stories" and wanted the rest of Kagome's work.

At first Kagome had been mad at her mom for showing someone else her work and was worried that they would ask questions about it. But after the publisher came to her house to tell her that she wanted to turn Kagome's work into a manga serous; Kagome couldn't believe it.

Now she was well know for her manga serous named Inuyasha. It was popular all over Japan and in other countries. At the moment she was supposed to writing about the moment were Kikyo died, but recalling what happen was upsetting her. So she was having a hard time writing.

Uncrossing her legs, she stood up and stretched. Walking to her window she opened it and let in fresh air. Though it was had been years since the well brought her to her time and wouldn't let he go back, the memories were still fresh in her mind.

Sometimes he enjoyed going through her memories and sometimes it hurt to recall people she would never see again. Looking towards the tree, she could clearly see Inuyasha pinned to it. A small smile graced her lips and she had to fight back tears.

Hearing someone knocking on her door to her house, made the memory fade away and bring her back to the present. Quickly looking around her room, she tried to find something else to wear then her sleeping clothes. She thought it was probably someone stopping by the shire to buy something.

Since her grandfather had dead, her mom had taken over the shire. At the moment her mom was away on business and Sota was at soccer practice, so she was the only one at home to help anyone.

While walking down the steps and pulling a green shirt down over her stomach, she heard another knock at the door. "Coming" she yelled loud enough for the person to hear. She stopped at a mirror in the hallway and checked her hair. Hearing the knocking on the door turn into pounding, she glared at the door.

Walking towards the door, she threw it open and said "I said I was coming. Can't you wait for me to at least-" the rest of her sentence was forgotten when she saw a human Inuyasha standing in front of her. His trade mark smile on his face.

"Nice way to say hello to a very old friend" he said, still smiling. Kagome's mouth was hung open and her eyes were wide.

"Inuyasha…" she said, it came out in a whisper. Only in her dreams did she think she would see him again.

"Hey I'm here too Kagome" pushing Inuyasha out of the way. A pre teen Shippo moved into her line of sight and was smiling also.

"Shippo! Your hair" was all Kagome could say. What she really meant to say was how grown up he looked, but that didn't come out.

"Oh, its just how I look at the moment" Shippo removed a ring on his finger and his hair became longer and into the way he use to wear it as a child. His ears pointed from his hair and when he smiled Kagome could see his fangs.

"How can you do that?" Kagome asked, looking from the still human Inuyasha to the now demon Shippo.

"Remember when we thought demons weren't in your time?" Inuyasha asked her; Kagome nodded her head. "Well they were, just very well hidden. Sesshomaru found a spell that can be placed on a item that you wear to hide our demon features. Only other demons can tell us from humans" he said. Kagome nodded her head again, trying to get a handle on everything.

"So you guys are really here?" she asked, tears coming to her eyes again. Shippo placed his ring back on and Inuyasha moved closer to her, his features softening.

"Yes Kagome. We are. To you its been some years, but to me and Shippo its been over 500 years" he said, reaching out and cupping her cheek.

"Why didn't you come right after I couldn't return?" she asked. Pain flashed across his eyes and he looked away from her.

"Cause I wasn't sure you wanted to see us. Also you still had school, I didn't want to get in the way of your life again" he said. Kagome's heart couldn't help but feel sorry for him. He had to wait 500 years for her to be born and wait even longer so she would meet him.

"Why did you decide to come now?" she asked.

"We saw your books" Shippo said. "After that we thought that we should at least see you one time" he said. Kagome smiled at him, walked towards him and gave him a hug. Now he was few inches taller then her, but he still hugged her back like he use to.

"We missed you Kagome" Shippo whispered into her ear. Kagome could help the tears running down her face. She finally had two people she thought she would never see again back. Stepping back, she gave Shippo a look over.

"You don't look over 500 years old" she said. Shippo smiled.

"Demon blood, works wonders on age" he said, smiling. Kagome smiled back, then looked at Inuyasha. He looked a few years older, but pretty much the same. She slowly walked towards him.

He watched her every move and stayed still. When she finally reached him, she wrapped her arms around him and buried her face in his chest. Before the hug would have embarrassed him and he wouldn't have hugged back or toke a while to; that wasn't the case now. As soon as she had hugged him, he hugged her back tightly. His nose buried in her hair, breathing in her scent.

"I missed you Kagome" he whispered in her ear, nuzzling her neck. Kagome blushed some, this wasn't the Inuyasha she was use to, but she didn't mind.

"I missed you too" she whispered back. After that he kissed her softly and held her in his arms.

It wasn't long before Inuyasha and Kagome were married and living at his huge house. Shippo fell for a human girl that accepted him as a demon. Sesshomaru and Rin were married also and had a half demon son. Miroku and Sango were even still alive. The scared jewel gave them the life span and youth of demons.

Kagome continued to write the manga and was happy when she finished it with a happy ending like her own.

**x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x**

Was sitting at my computer reading a story on here when the idea for this popped into my head and i had to get it out for people to read. The part with Kagome writing the Inuyasha manga, sort of came from the story "The World through his eyes". In one of the chapters in that story, Kagome makes all that has happen with the group into a manga (this is all in her head and hard to explain unless you read it, so if you want you want to understand it more. Go read the story, its really good and in my favorties). Other then that, all of this is just from letting myself type. Sorry for any grammar or spelling errors, i tired to check while i was typeing, but i might have missed some. I hope you enjoyed this story and will review. I love hearing what people have to say about my stories ~ moonlightrosegirl

P.S.- also check out my other stories if you already havent. Thanks for taking the time to read ^_^


End file.
